


Провал Тони Старка

by cherik_and_fassavoy, Urtica



Category: Iron Man (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urtica/pseuds/Urtica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони Старк заинтересовался Чарльзом, но почему-то Эрик был против.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Провал Тони Старка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Out of Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/250795) by [polaris_86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaris_86/pseuds/polaris_86). 



> Переведено на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015

Тони Старк всегда получал то, что хотел. И не скрывал этого – наоборот, всем следовало об этом знать. 

Поэтому парень в черной водолазке, определенно не собиравшийся оставлять Тони с заинтересовавшим его объектом (то есть, конечно же, человеком), страшно бесил.

В тот вечер Тони страдал от скуки, а Чарльз Ксавье увлекательно рассказывал о мутациях. В общем-то, научная конференция казалась ему крайне нудной: все эти наивные речи и выступления людей, которые причисляют себя к ведущим ученым умам, но сами с трудом понимают, о чем ведут разговор. По большей части это были лысые старики в нелепых очках. А потом на подиум поднялся Чарльз Ксавье.

Тони как-то встречал его, когда выступал с речью в Оксфорде. Ксавье задавал продуманные вопросы о новых источниках энергии, разрабатываемых «Старк Индастриз». Вопросы были настолько хороши, что Тони продолжил обдумывать их и после своего выступления. Но тогда у Тони в голове крутилось слишком много мыслей, поэтому он даже не заметил, насколько милым был тот парнишка. А теперь Ксавье сам стал профессором — и, как ни странно, весьма уважаемым и симпатичным профессором.

И Тони захотел его заполучить. А он всегда добивался своего. Эх, если бы они хоть на минуту остались вдвоем! Тони бы использовал весь свой шарм и потрясающее чувство юмора и точно бы завоевал его сердце. И Пеппер была бы только рада, если бы он хоть раз познакомил ее с кем-то, кто умел достойно держать себя. Ее всегда раздражали девицы, которых притаскивал Тони, — по мнению Пеппер, они совершенно не умели вести себя в чужом доме. Ну, вообще-то это был дом Тони. Но Пеппер — это же важная часть его жизни, поэтому как-то незаметно дом стал и ее. Профессор понравится Пеппер, Тони не сомневался.

Но тут возникла неожиданная проблема. Такая высокая проблема, в черных брюках и водолазке. Да кто вообще напяливает водолазки на научные конференции? Ладно, многие. Но Тони чувствовал: этот парень не принадлежит к научному миру.

— Ты помощник профессора Ксавье? – спросил Тони. 

Ксавье удивленно приподнял бровь.

— Скорее его телохранитель, — ответил парень. Они пожали руки — в процессе Тони понял, что у того очень крепкая хватка, но и сам Тони был не лыком шит. И он не боялся принять вызов.

— Хм… — Ксавье, по-видимому, несколько смутило, что они так и не разняли рук. — Это Эрик Леншерр. Мы деловые партнеры, — пояснил он.

Тони и Эрик наконец-то расцепили руки — и сцепились взглядами.

— Деловые партнеры. Вот оно что.

— Деловые партнеры и старые друзья, — поправил его Эрик. — А ты вообще кто такой?

Тони просто своим ушам не поверил. Даже Чарльз, похоже, несколько удивился, узнав, что Эрик не имеет ни малейшего понятия, кто перед ним.

— Эрик, это Тони Старк. Он изобрел костюм Железного Человека и возглавляет «Старк Индастриз», очень успешную компанию, выпускающую оружие и…

— Мы выпускали оружие, но это в прошлом. 

— Разумеется.

Повисло неловкое молчание, но Чарльз их спас. Он спросил о новом элементе, открытом Тони пару недель назад, и Тони был только рад возможности поговорить, используя как можно больше научных терминов. Пусть этот Эрик Леншерр ничего не поймет.

— Костюм Железного Человека сделан из металла? — перебил их Эрик, и Тони с трудом удержался от ядовитого замечания по поводу его манер.

— Да, по большей части из титана. Также использованы и некоторые другие материалы, там все непросто. Не хотелось бы загружать твоего друга деталями… — ухмыльнувшись, сказал он Чарльзу. Но Эрика было так просто не заткнуть.

— И для чего ты его используешь?

— Ну, чтобы бороться с преступностью.

— А, то есть ты надеваешь костюм и сражаешься с бандитами?

Похоже, этот парень был несколько туповат. Тони уже порядком достало. 

— Да. Да, именно. Пресса любит называть меня супергероем, но сам я…

— А что если твой противник будет иметь силу, позволяющую контролировать металл?

Чарльз внезапно как-то забеспокоился, но Тони только рассмеялся:

— Если я встречу кого-нибудь с такой силой, то обязательно расскажу тебе. Но сомневаюсь, что такое вообще возможно. Такая же нелепица, как и вера в то, что человек может летать, предсказывать будущее или читать мысли. Ты же в такое не веришь, правда?

— Ты не слушал выступление Чарльза?

— Слушал, и оно было великолепным. Но это ведь только гипотезы. Может, где-то через тысячу лет, кто знает…

— Больше у меня вопросов нет. Кажется, нам пора идти, Чарльз.

— Да, похоже ты прав. Приятного вечера, мистер Старк. Было приятно вновь пообщаться с вами.

— Спасибо, но я надеялся… постойте! Как ты?..

Но эти двое уже куда-то испарились. Кто-то дотронулся до плеча Тони. Он обернулся и увидел Пеппер, абсолютно сногсшибательную в своем белом платье.

— Кажется, я только что выставил себя дураком, — глубокомысленно произнес Тони.

— Должно быть, это с тобой впервые, — Пеппер ухмыльнулась, но Тони решил не обращать внимания на ироничность ее высказывания.

— Пойдем отсюда. С меня на сегодня хватит.

Пеппер кивнула, соглашаясь, и они отправились за верхней одеждой в гардероб.

— Пеппер, думаю, нам стоит инвестировать средства в пару лабораторий, занимающихся генетикой. Похоже, это удивительная наука.

Он помог ей надеть пальто, и они вышли из здания, на улице было прохладно.

— Почему бы и нет? Генетика важна. Хм, Тони…

— Что?

— Это разве не твоя машина?

«Ауди» Тони стояла на своем ВИП-месте. К сожалению, сейчас она слабо напоминала машину — бока смяты, переднее стекло выбито. Больше похоже на груду металлолома. Когда Тони подошел ближе, то заметил крошечный обрывок бумаги, засунутый под погнутые дворники.

На нем было написано: _«Прошу прощения, друг мой. Контроль над силами у моего делового партнера пока не идеален. Пожалуйста, обязательно дайте мне знать, во сколько обойдется ремонт. XXX — Чарльз Ксавье»_.

Но Тони только улыбнулся.


End file.
